


The Ballad of Good Omens

by Lunasong365



Series: Luna's GO Poetry [13]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunasong365/pseuds/Lunasong365
Summary: Some poems don't rhyme. This one does.





	The Ballad of Good Omens

**Author's Note:**

> if you find a good tune to sing this to, let me know.

Some say the world will end in fire  
And some have said in ice.  
But in a book of prophecies  
Both accurate and nice

It is foretold the world will end  
On Saturday at seven  
In a great battle in-between  
The hosts of Hell and Heaven.

The angel and the demon  
Stationed here on Earth had tried  
To stop it with a cunning plot  
That went a bit offside.

The sole way to avert this war  
Is with the antichrist.  
But where to find him? Enter one  
Anathema Device.

That night she hit the Bentley seemed  
To change their fortune, true,  
But still it seems they didn’t know  
Exactly what to do.

For o’er two hundred pages  
They just dither and delay,  
As we’re introduced to humans who  
Eventually save the day.

So if there are some lessons to  
Be learned from all this plot:  
Don’t put your trust in Heaven or Hell  
The dolphin’s not a kind of fish  
That demons are not always cool  
There’s lunch served at the Ritz  
And angels dance to the gavotte.


End file.
